Mocha System
The Mocha system, which resides 4 kpc from the core of NGC 5585, is governed by a type G2V star, Mocha A, and a type K7V star, Mocha B, and the only planet proven to have life is Mocha. Mocha orbits Mocha B and has an ESI of 0.877. Mocha B1 is in the center of an asteroid belt. Nearby Objects The nearest stars are a red dwarf 0.48 parsecs away, an orange dwarf 0.58 parsecs away, a binary red dwarf system .76 parsecs away, a red dwarf 0.79 parsecs away, an orange dwarf 0.97 parsecs away, and an orange dwarf 0.98 parsecs away. A survey conducted within 5 parsecs of planet mocha state there 349 stars, those which are 8 neutron stars 4.9, 4.7, 4.3, 3.6, 2.7, 2.3, 1.5, and 0.9 parsecs away from Mocha, and 16 black holes 4.5, 4.3, 4.3, 4.3, 4.1, 4, 3.9, 3.5, 3.4, 2.9, 2.7, 2.6, 2.5, 1.9, 1.7, 1.7, and 1.2 parsecs away, and two binary white dwarf systems. The nearest occupied system is Sindri, 5.3 parsecs away. There are three clusters within 100 parsecs: a cluster 79 parsecs away, 94 parsecs away, and one 97 parsecs away. There is a globular cluster 150 parsecs away, and a smaller one 349 pc away. The nerest planetary nebula is 115 pc away , the second closest is 204 pc away , the third closest is 250 pc away, the fourth closest is 263 pc away, and the fifth closest is 273 pc away. There is a supernova remnant 212 pc away. The brightest star within 100 pc is an A6V star 99 ly away, however, the brightest star from Mocha is an binary Orange dwarf system 1 parsec away, with an apparent magnitude of 0.5. The core is 3196 pc away. The nearest diffuse nebula is 1172 pc away, which contains the occupied Furloin system. Stars File:MochaA.png|Mocha A from half an AU away. File:MochaB.png|Mocha B from half an AU away. File:MochaC.png|10 second exposure of Mocha C. Mocha B orbits the barycenter once every four millennia and has a radius 3/4 that of the sun and has a mass 5/9 that of the sun. It has a surface temperature of 4060° K. Five planets orbit B and 10 planets orbit A. Mocha A orbits the barycenter once every four millennia as well, and has a radius 6/5 that of the sun and has a mass 11/10 that of the sun. It has a surface temperature of 5860° K. Less is known about the planets that orbit Mocha A due to its distance from Planet Mocha and the lack of interest. There is also a large gas giant wich orbits far out from both stars, orbiting the barycenter which has four known moons with a diameter ranging from 112 to 9350 km. The two largest moons have magnetic fields. Because of the distance from both stars, the planet and its moons are dim. Mocha File:MochaB4B&C.png|Mocha B 4 B and C File:MochaB4D.png|Mocha B 4 D with C transiting B to the right. File:MochaB4E&F.png|Mocha B 4 E and F with the nearby globular cluster Taros. File:LakeĈirele.png|''Lago de Malveroj'' at sunset. File:AŭrorodeKrepusko.png|''Aŭroro de Krepusko'' at sunset. File:MochaB5fromB4.png|B5 as seen from B4 Mocha is 12% ocean and 88% land. it's atmospheric pressure at the surface is 1.079 ATM and has an average of 10% cloud coverage. Ástródmùvéndo and Ástródmínménto are common here. Mocha has five moons and a magnetic field. Comets There are comets in the system, though not too many. Comets within 10 AU currently are, in ascending order of distance: #BC239 0.683 AU #BC258 2.834 AU #BC268 3.386 AU #BC317 3.979 AU #BC241 4.797 AU #BC235 5.928 AU #BC357 6.671 AU #BC318 7.957 AU #BC337 8.603 AU #BC314 8.685 AU #BC353 8.704 AU #BC359 8.888 AU #BC297 9.392 AU #BC188 9.501 AU Many of these have an orbit period of 100–200 years, though the second one listed has a period of about 27 years. B1 Trojans B1 has trojans at the L3, L4, and L5 points, though due to B1's low mass, the asteroids are much more evenly distributed than, say, Jupiter's for example. Trojans often get within 1 Gm of B1, some within 100 Mm. Other Planets File:MochaB1.png|Mocha B 1 File:MochaB2.png|Mocha B 2 File:MochaB2B.png|Mocha B 2 B File:MochaB3.png|Mocha B 3 File:MochaB3B.png|Mocha B 3 B File:MochaB5.png|Mocha B 5 File:MochaB5B.png|Mocha B 5 B, the largest of five moons. File:MochaB5F.png|Mocha B 5 F, the second largest. File:MochaA3.png|Mocha A 3, with moon B. The black rocks that make up the marbled surface appeared, in initial photos of the planet, green. This caused false hope that 3 had plant life. However, it is still likely that it contains bacterial life. File:MochaA4.png|Mocha A 4, with moons B, C, and F visible to the right, though at this scale F is too faint to be distinguished from stars. File:MochaA6.png|Mocha A 6, with D, a small ice giant, to the left. One of the greatest unsolved mysteries is how 6's rings stay circular with the massive gravitational perturbances. See also Category:Self Fictions Category:Mochadia Category:Mocha System